Description: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the Clinical Research Support Services Core is to create a shared facility to encourage clinical research at the University of California San Francisco Cancer Center. Specific objectives are to: a. To foster investigator initiated clinical trials through assistance in protocol development, protocol writing, dissemination and distribution of protocols, and provision of data management support; b. To have an infrastructure to provide compliance with federal guidelines for the conduct of clinical studies and for the appropriate distribution of investigational drugs; c. To facilitate the recording and reporting of adverse events related to clinical trials; and d. To create an education and training program for research associates, Cancer Center members and physicians to encourage and promote compliance with clinical trials regulations and requirements including patient eligibility data submission and appropriate follow-up. The Cancer Center Support Services Core serves four campuses and multiple programs located throughout the Cancer Center. The principal support personnel are currently located in space at the Mt. Zion campus, but will be relocated to dedicated Cancer Center space on the Parnassus campus. Clinical Research Associates and other program-specific personnel are housed in space near the main clinical sites, including the San Francisco Veterans Administration Medical Center, San Francisco General Hospital, and the in-patient and out-patient facilities at Mt. Zion and Parnassus.